


bring heaven to you

by shimodesu



Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, M/M, Priest Kink, Succubus, angel - Freeform, bottom!Clark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimodesu/pseuds/shimodesu
Summary: 大天使與小魅魔的神父play，沒有針對任何宗教，有任何bug都算我的
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	bring heaven to you

**Author's Note:**

> *本文參照歐尼《狂歡節的瑪麗亞》設定

「求你使我的眼不看無益的事，使我遵行你的道而保全生命。」他跪在小跪凳上，雙手合十，仔細聆聽著身後的婦人緊張兮兮的碎念著經文。滿室燭光照亮了他們的側臉，克拉克彷彿能瞥見那一閃即逝的眼淚。

身為一個神父，他應當轉身用神的話語鼓勵她，應當拍拍她的肩膀要她不要擔心。

_天父永遠都會照看著我們，永遠。_

但克拉克做不到。

「奉您的名，阿們。」阿們，他在心底復誦了一遍又一遍。

克拉克依然做不到。

天啊，他活該是個罪人。

婦人離開了，這裡僅剩他一個。推了推鼻樑上的黑框眼鏡看向懸掛在面前的耶穌像，克拉克彷彿能聽見當時信徒們的哭喊、士兵們的叫罵在教堂內此起彼落，形成一股能將人吞噬的嗡鳴，將他的心臟和喉嚨牢牢掐著。克拉克想呼吸，他渴望空氣流進肺部，可他做不到，一直到一陣和諧婉轉的樂聲在耳邊響起。

神父向著由弱轉強的歌聲抬頭，不敢相信自己看見的一切：金黃色的聖光伴隨些許羽毛由上而下的灑落整個空間，沒藥和乳香的味道充斥他的鼻翼，而一個近乎完美的生物——他無法確定能不能稱作為人，但那生物的確有著與自己類似的外表，除了那四片絕美的、堪稱藝術品的純白色翅膀——僅被一塊奶白色的布料勉強遮掩著私密部位。

他感覺到自己的雙腿發軟，必須扶著小跪凳才不會直接難看的跌在地上。

「午安。」那個過於英俊的生物微微揚起被精心雕琢的下巴，那雙如琥珀的棕色眼睛看進他的靈魂，克拉克感覺到一股由內而外的微小搔癢從胃袋蔓延到四肢末端。「我想你是這裡的神父。」

他點頭，一度失去言語，人類那粗鄙不堪的文字到底要怎麼形容眼前看到的一切。

「我聽見了禱告，以及哭聲。」「剛才這裡有位婦人來這裡告解，可我無法盡到我的職責。」

「告訴我。」年輕的神父看見天使微微皺起眉頭，不禁心底一沉，可低沉圓潤的嗓音讓這個質問沒有像他想像的尖銳。所以克拉克吸了一口氣，決定做一個誠實的告解。

「我心有懷疑，無法好好的使她接受她所經歷的一切。」

神的使者繼續沒有表情的看著他，他幾乎能從那雙完美的眼睛裡看到自己粗鄙不潔的身影。克拉克不自主地揪緊常服，渾身繃緊。

他從來不是個好男孩。

我是個罪人，克拉克說道。他小心翼翼的選擇自己的用字，試著不要讓自己聽起來真的很糟糕。

但或許是思考了太久，天使在聽完回答後挑起一邊眉毛。「繼續說，神父，好好地向我告解。」

他吞嚥口水的聲音簡直是巨響，如同審判的鐘聲迴盪在只有他們的空蕩教堂內。翅膀上的羽毛摩擦過空氣發出細碎聲響，即便你不說我依然能知道，所以說實話吧！

克拉克身體微微發熱，腦袋一片暈眩。是因為天使的話語之於人類太過神聖？還是只是他今天不小心點了太多蠟燭？

「我想聽你親口說出來。」這個要求像是指令，又像是一句帶有魔法的咒語。克拉克盯著那雙映照出燭火，暗藏著足以讓人焚身的大火的眼睛。

「我是個蕩婦，一個渴望男人屌的蕩婦。」而他就是那隻不顧後果的飛蛾。

傳說中，天使沒有性別。那使他們與人類有所區分，也使他們不會同人類受到齷齪下流的想法所驅使。

那他現在嘴裡含著什麼？

依然跪在跪凳上的克拉克仔細的吸啜面前粗大的陰莖，嫩紅的舌尖劃過飽滿濕潤的龜頭，接著便聽見頭頂上傳來的嘆息充滿慾望。天使搓揉他耳朵的大手有些粗糙，年輕神父從眼鏡後抬起湛藍的眼，大張著嘴任由神聖的生物扶著那根粗魯地將骨盆壓在他的鼻子上，整個器官全進到咽喉裡，逼出一連串的生理性淚水。

所有的生理反應都激烈叫囂著要他推開，克拉克也想反抗，但他聽見有人喊他好孩子。

_你是個好男孩對吧？_

鼻翼中的腥羶和那句話的涵義似乎將他拉回某個情境，克拉克閉上眼，全心感受性器上的青筋摩擦過舌面，進出的動作帶出止也止不住的唾液；他腿間的性器也不知何時有了反應，泌出的前液甚至弄濕了裙擺，後穴也不合時宜的開始泛著癢。年輕的神父無法將現下狀況判定成慘白的羞辱亦或是瑰色的情愛，他的腦袋宛如漿糊，一直到四翼的使者停下動作，伸手抬起他的下巴與他對上眼。

那是他們第一次對上眼。

「你喜歡？」神父點頭，沒力的身子就這樣被隨意拉起，他聽見眼鏡掉落的聲音。

天使面無表情的從上至下打量，彷彿一點也沒有受到剛才影響似的。「告訴我。」

克拉克不知道能怎麼說，用顫抖的手開始將胸前鈕扣解開，露出被黑色綁帶繃緊的胸膛，乳首還被精緻的銀色夾子給夾住。接著便拿起天使的手小心翼翼的放上去，小小的鈴鐺因為碰觸發出了清脆的聲音。

天使的榛果色眼睛霎時尖銳了起來，連著兩邊夾子的鏈子被輕輕扯動時克拉克甚至無法忍住呻吟。

「我想神父佈道時應該站上祭台，莊嚴且肅穆。」

他用虛軟的腿邁開步伐，在天使的注視下渾身發熱。

「台下都是來聽你說話的信眾，每雙看著你的眼睛閃閃發光，充滿對於信仰的狂熱。」

他插著假陽具的屁股被搧了一巴掌，接著又一個，再一個。

「而你在他們面前，被我的陰莖操到高潮。」

接連不斷的巨響甚至還沒散去，他的高潮來得猛烈。

克拉克抓著祭台的邊緣，任由天使將他壓制住，裙子被掀開後露出同樣被綁帶繃緊的下半身，和那淫蕩的、夾著假陽具的飢渴肉臀。

還沒從剛才的高潮餘韻以及一連串的羞愧中回神過來，年輕神父便感覺到後穴裡的東西被抽出來，強烈的空虛感一下子攫住他。過於藍的眼睛裡驚慌地向後看去，臉頰上還有剛才留下的生理性淚水，看起來委屈極了，讓微弱的呻吟都像是在求饒。

「說謊、淫亂，你還犯了什麼罪，我親愛的神父？」

天使的翅膀微微抖了抖，兩三根純白的羽毛落在地板上。 **告訴我你的慾望** ，那個明亮的聲音充滿了誘惑，細細品味他僅存無幾的理智，那根濕淋淋的假陽具正磨蹭著自己的股間。

這難道是試煉，對信神者的折磨？

「我……」

_你是個好男孩對吧？_

那個聲音——那個道貌岸然，令人作噁的聲音——又一次在腦海中響起，克拉克張嘴又闔上。

好男孩是什麼？他究竟算是什麼？而他又想要什麼？

**我想要你。**

「還真敢說。」天使又用手托起他的下巴，他突然有一股想親吻天使的衝動。「身為神的使者，我想我是需要完成信徒的心願。」

藍眼睛的青年被天使細細親吻著，頓時感覺到暖意流向四肢，微黃的光點將他們包圍。或許這就是人們口中的愛，又或者這只是又一個美麗的謊言。

所有的一切彷彿都因此得到了昇華，每項纏繞在他身上的罪行在那短暫的喘息中被寬恕了，包括骯髒的他，包括那些不潔的時刻。

神父順從的趴在祭台上，夾住乳首的鏈子晃啊晃的發出了金屬碰撞的聲響，天使的舌頭滑過他的脖頸，有些粗糙的觸感讓克拉克不禁也發出了軟綿的吟哦。

神的造物無一不完美，連愛撫都是。青年在天使的引導下翹高了屁股，更好的打開了自己，他甚至像個處子一樣，對替自己擴張的手指感到興奮。

當天使揉捏著他的乳肉，將火熱的陰莖推入他體內，克拉克看見了聖光自天堂灑落，天使則用翅膀接住了他。

所有好男孩都會上天堂，正如他也會。

然後神父感覺到自己一隻腳被抬起，整個人被壓在祭台上，另一隻腳則因為姿勢的關係也微微懸空，他還沒能理解現在到底是什麼狀況就被天使狠狠的操到最深。

那根火熱的肉刃劈開了他的身體、他的理智，克拉克無法發出任何聲音，只能張著嘴勉強呼氣。天使緊緊扣住他的腰，一下又一下的撞擊帶出更多甬道泌出的淫液，緩緩從大腿內側滑落在地，純白的牆上映照出他們交合的影子。充滿羞恥的快感將他整個淹沒，克拉克哭著央求天使的憐憫，每一句哀求都帶著無助；天使聽見身下人的哭喊稍微停頓了動作，垂下眼用著一種近似憐憫，卻毫無實質情感的眼神看著克拉克。

我以為你想上天堂。天使無機質的聲音在耳裡迴盪，較他大上一圈的手掌由下而上的撫過克拉克的肉莖和肚子，最終停在胸膛上搓揉，拉扯腫脹乳頭上的銀色夾子。

「但壞男孩總能直接讓人置身天堂就是了。」

他始終沒能理解這番話究竟什麼意思，也沒有辦法去理解，因為下一秒克拉克就感覺到在他體內逞兇的肉柱直直撞進腫脹又飢餓的攝食口。

「布魯斯！不要了！啊嗯、好舒服，不……」克拉克的所有偽裝在連續又兇猛的頂弄下再也撐不住，紫黑色的肉翅和細長的尾巴全迸出來。

但他口中的布魯斯並沒有因此手下留情，發起狠來戳刺著那如活物般不停試圖吮咬住龜頭的小口，帶出了更多黏膩的汁水和克拉克逐漸拔高的呻吟。

他全身都酸軟不已，雙腿幾乎是站不直了，但依然主動扭動腰肢尋求那難以逃脫的歡愉。下一刻，天使猛然拉過他的脖子，輕而易舉入侵到嘴裡，一下就將舌頭伸到喉嚨口，兇猛異常；克拉克差點沒緩過氣，急忙用舌頭將對方推出去，兩舌在推擠之間欲拒還迎地交錯，天使追逐男人唇邊滴落的唾液，輕啄著他的下巴。

足以燎原的情慾從熱吻的間隙傾瀉而出，布魯斯又再次壓住克拉克的大腿根，重重擺著跨，體內的陰莖由下而上的瘋狂往裡狠操，腸道被蹂躪得又酸又漲，軟肉被拖出又被頂入深處，滾燙堅硬的粗長陰莖彷彿要將假扮成神父的魅魔給捅穿。

龜頭激烈摩擦攝食口，控制不住的急於想吃入精液的慾望宰割著藍眼睛的惡魔，他阻止不了生理性的淚水，和嘴角漫出的口液沾濕下巴滴到地上，視線所及之處都模糊起來。身後灼燒的熱度和疼痛混合成糟亂的暈眩襲擊全身感官，克拉克試圖喚回一點理智好向有點失控的天使求饒，但在這彷彿永無止盡的快感面前，他也只能憋著對高潮的渴望，逕自絕望的徘徊。

他記不清布魯斯到底操了他多久，可能一天也可能一個月，他只清楚自己只要一張開嘴就是毫無邏輯的淫聲浪語跟不成調的呻吟。

頸側和耳廓被親暱的吸吮，酥麻的感覺和身後的快感結合在一起，受不了的魅魔身體不由自主地隨著體內的巨物搖擺。又一次被輾過攝食口的瞬間他突然感受到一股如失禁般，陣陣湧上來的壓迫感，有什麼東西從麻木的腦袋裡炸了開來，小腹蜂擁而起的熱流分不清是痛楚還是快樂，克拉克死死掐住祭台的邊緣，性器在啜泣似的尖叫中不受控的痙攣著射了。

天使也幾乎要射了，他可以感覺到操弄逐漸失去節奏，爆發前的最後激烈頂弄讓惡魔幾乎要失去意識，對方終於捏緊他的屁股，抵住極其敏感的攝食口將一波波精液全射進去。

克拉克再次恢復意識已經是一段時間後的事了，陽光從教堂的花窗之間悄悄瀉進來，克拉克依然累得連動一根手指頭都沒辦法。直到他感覺到有個東西在輕輕揉著他的頭髮，才發現自己又被操暈了一次。

彷彿每次遇上布魯斯，所有事情都會這般不可收拾。

但自己卻已經被收拾乾淨了，沒有任何黏膩的不適感還披了條舒服的毛毯睡在他的天使的大腿上。

「玩得太開心了是吧？」窸窸窣窣的声音驚動了原本盯著牆上塑像發呆的布魯斯，他低頭對上克拉克的湛藍大眼，後者衝著他甜甜地笑了笑。

「是啊，我去了天堂一回。」

－END?－


End file.
